


Love's Bitter Taste

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Max Veers finds love can sometimes leave a bitter taste behind.





	Love's Bitter Taste

General Maximilian Veers made his way through the Chimera, heading for his lover's quarters, Commander Andrew Dans. They had been dating for six months, and he was just returned from a planetside battle.

 

Dans was sprawled out on the berth, a rose between his teeth. "Hello, my beauty."

 

Max dropped his helmet then went forward at once to kiss him. "A little cliche, don't you think, Drew?" "Got your attention, Max. Come on, babe, out of that uniform so I can get you nice and wet," he purred into the general's ear.

 

Max shuddered and pulled his jacked off of his shoulders. "Oh, I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

 

Veer was a dual-gender, but one that was inobvious until he was naked. He was very masculine, so no one would ever guess. He stripped quickly, and Andrew pulled him into bed and slid a hand between between his legs.

 

Max moaned softly, rocking his hips. When Andrew slid in between his legs, he opened beautifully and moaned louder as he slipped inside.

 

Their lovemaking was hard and fast, and Max was breathless by the end. When he woke Andrew was gone, on duty, and he cleaned up and headed to see Grand Admiral Thrawn, a close friend. Entering the Chiss' quarters he was 'attacked' by Starscream, a Transformer toy brought to life through unknown means and found along with Optimus Prime by Thrawn some time ago, abandoned. Not far behind Starscream came Thrawn's only non-ysalimiri pet, a large white Maine Coon tom cat called Nimbus.

 

"Hello, Max!" Starscream hugged him.

 

He chuckled. "Hello, Starscream. Hello, Nimbus." The cat purred as he rubbed against the man's legs. Thrawn looked up from whatever he was reading. "Good to see you back safely, Max."

 

"It's good to be back." Max stretched and bent over, picking up Nimbus.

 

"Sooo spill." "Spill what, Star?" "... I can smell it. You had s-" "Okay enough of that!"

 

Starscream flicked his wings. "How was it?"

 

"Starscream, that's private," Thrawn scolded.

 

Starscream shrugged. "Well, then, fine. When's the wedding?"

 

"Wedding?!" Max sputtered.

 

"Starscream." Optimus Prime groaned.

 

"Star, there's no wedding."

 

"Ugh. You're so boring."

 

"It's not my fault Andrew hasn't proposed," Max said before he blushed.

 

"So? You propose!"

 

Max blushed darker. "What?" "I... kind of... would like to... be proposed to," he admitted softly.

 

Starscream smirked. "You're a romantic, Max."

 

"I know." Thrawn smiled. "I'm sure Commander Dans won't keep you waiting much longer, Max. If so then just know... Nimbus loves you."

 

"Of course. If Dans doesn't marry me, I suppose Nimbus will do." Max scratched his head.

 

The big cat purred happily, his fluffy tail swishing. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Starscream asked.

 

"No, of course not, but we all know you've promised your spark to John Henry."

Starscream laughed. "His trumpet playing does move my soul."

 

"So that leaves Optimus and Thrawn." "Pfft, Thrawn's married to his ysalamiri and art."

 

"I simply couldn't choose one of them." Thrawn stroked Curry and gestured to a painting on the wall. "So, who owns your spark, Optimus?"

 

"Hmm.... I'd have to say... Princess Kommissar. I simply must marry for position. My title demands it."

 

They all laughed. "Good one, Op."

 

Starscream flicked his wings at the Convoy and then leaned against Max's neck. "So, how was the campaign?"

 

"Messy, but the rebel cell was destroyed." "And you had a good celebration." "Starscream!"

 

"I'm beginning to think you're compensating for something, Starscream."

 

"I am... boredom and no one to gossip with."

 

Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Brandy, Max?"

 

"Sure, I could use a glass."

 

The Admiral poured out two glasses and handed them out.

 

They drank and played chess until Max returned to his quarters. Andrew came to him after his shift and leaned down to kiss him. "Max, were you drinking?" "Yes, with Thrawn while you were on duty. Don't worry, I didn't drink too much, Drew."

 

"Good. I wish you wouldn't drink with him though."

 

"Why? He's my friend."

 

"He wishes he was more."

 

Max sat up. "Really?"

 

"Come on, Max, you have to see how he looks at you."

 

"I hadn't noticed, and he's been supportive of us, Andrew."

 

"Of course he is. To hide that he likes you."

 

Max sighed and pecked his lips. "Well I'm not gonna drag it up and hurt him. He's still my friend, and that wouldn't be right."

 

"All right. So long as I know you're mine."

 

"Of course I am, Drew." Max never let on to Thrawn that he knew. Weeks later they were walking down the corridor together when a wave of dizziness washed over Max and he toppled into darkness. Thrawn caught him and was setting him against the wall and gently trying to rouse him when Andrew came around the corner. Max was just opening his eyes as Andrew took in the scene.

 

"What did you do?" He accused the Admiral.

"He collapsed. Call EMS."

 

"Max has never fainted before. What did you do?" Thrawn frowned at the Commander as Max blinked, trying to rouse himself the rest of the way.

 

"He didn't do anything!" Starscream screeched at him. "Max just fainted!"

 

Max finally looked up. "Drew?"

 

"Max!" Drew knelt beside him. "Are you all right?"

 

"What happened? I just... got so dizzy."

 

"Let's take you to medbay. They'll tell us what happened."

 

It took them both to get Max on his feet and moving. The medics ran some tests, and finally Max came out, looking stunned.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Starscream fell over in shock, and Thrawn froze then glanced at Andrew.

 

Andrew shook his head. "Well. We know what needs to be done."

 

The Admiral stiffened, and Starscream jumped back up, wings flared. Max's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "What? No."

 

"It's not dangerous."

 

"I'm not getting an abortion!"

 

"Well, I'm not raising a child. I have a career."

 

Tears came to Max's eyes. "Then... I guess this is good-bye for us,... Commander."

 

Andrew nodded. "Good-bye."

 

He walked out, and Max fell to his knees, face in his hands. Starscream and Optimus were in shock. They had seemed so in love yet Andrew had just abandoned Max because he was pregnant.

 

Thrawn bent down and hugged him around his shoulders. "...Let's get you out of the corridor."

 

He led the general back to his quarters and settled him on the couch. Nimbus immediately came and jumped into his lap. How could he just... walk out?" Max sobbed.

 

"I don't know." Thrawn gave him some tea.

Starscream filled Optimus in.

 

"We need to teach him a lesson," the convoy growled.

 

Starscream punched one servo and nodded. They two miniformers climbed into a vent, leaving the human and Chiss alone/

 

Max sipped the tea as Thrawn brought him tissues. "Max, I... I'm so sorry."

 

"It's fine." Max told him. "I guess it's good I learned he was wrong for me now."

 

He blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "I'm just sorry this baby won't have a father."

 

Thrawn sighed, fidgeting with his thumbs. "...There's always..."

 

"I know I should consider adoption, but I just... can't."

 

"No, that's not what I meant. I was talking abotu... Me."

 

Max looked at him. "You?"

 

"I know it's not ideal, but... Well, I could be a good father."

 

The general hugged him. "I... don't think my baby could have a better one than you, honestly."

 

"...I'll do my best." The Grand Admiral hugged him back and promised.


End file.
